


An Unforeseen Perfect Ship

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: Jake And Gamzee work together to build one another up on Earth C.*Some things from direct canon have been changed, Jake never went to meet Jane and was never forced the trickster candy, Gamzee was freed and just kind of vibed around until meeting Jake also never getting with Jane*Made as a gift for a very rad dude on tiktok uwu
Relationships: Jake English & Gamzee Makara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. First Kiss

His relationships were never the best. Which was the biggest understatement one has ever said in the history of the universe if they took a peek into the dating life that was Jake English's. But this time around felt different. He wasn't coaxed into it, having to do it primarily due to being Dirk's only real viable option. Nor was he sort of guilt tripped into, by the likes of a spoiled rich girl who dreamed of having attractive babies and treating him like some sort of trophy or expensive vase only to be taken down off his high dusty shelf to brag and boast over. Gamzee was different. He felt as if he could peel off the heavy winter coat of his problems, hang it on a hook and enjoy the presence of a person who seemed to actually listen. And he could offer the same to the wild haired troll with facial scars. There was just some sort of calm energy that radiated from the high blood, he was always so.. _chill._ Not just due to the fact the guy felt like a blasted hunk of ice left in a snow storm, but he was eager to let things roll off his back like a duck in the rain and wipe away Jake's tears when he spoke about his experiences and past. Gamzee didn't tease him when he cried, nor did he groan and puff whenever Jake asked to watch his favorite film, it was honestly refreshing as all hell whenever no matter how many times they watched it, Gamzee always looked like a kid on Christmas as he sat in Jake's lap holding their bowl of popcorn and gummy candy, purple eyes sparkling as he stared at the screen. It made Jake all the more happy to wrap his arms around the troll's thin waist and snuggle his nose in between his shoulder blades. 

They seemed perfect for one another, Gamzee never judged him for how he behaved in the past, ghosting Dirk for days on end, instantly jumping to the relationship with Jane as not to be alone. Gamzee had no room to judge, Jake learned more about the troll than he knew about most anyone, his addiction to the slime he needed to submerge himself in to calm his raging night terrors, his crippling fear of water and of abandonment. How all he wanted in the world was to see his lusus look down at him and say he was proud. Hearing the struggles his new found companion had broke his heart, he supposed that was when things dipped off the pale spectrum and into the red territory, as Gamzee called it. Their "bro sleepovers", which had once been them sleeping in separate bags in front of the television watching the same ten movies, had turned to them shopping for a large bed for Jake's room, imbedded with Soper slime essence so Gamzee could get a good nights rest as well as keep on the trail of recovery. They began to spend more and more time together, which seemed to unsettle their friends at first, but he didn't care. He was enjoying this time spent with Gamzee, holding the lanky troll close at night, a leg slid in between his and his face buried in his shoulder blades. Their first kiss was rather unintentional but nice none the less. Even with their new bed with soper essence, the voices were still a lot for Gam some days, so Jake had taken it upon himself to find a less mind destroying alternative, all he could find or think of was good old fashioned weed. He had done some reading and decided edibles would be the best thing to start with, given Gamzee's past and Jake's inexperience, plus from what Dave told him, it was the lesser of two evils, he just wanted Gamzee to not have a throbbing headache and mood swings on days it was too bad. 

So brownies were baked, cookies as well, and a small bag with several gummy worms in it was bought off of one David Strider. He was recommended to start with just one, as to gauge how much the pair would need to feel the cheer, so that was what he did. Invited Gamzee over for another sleepover, and once there and up in the privacy of Jake's room, he produced the pouch of multicolored worms and Dave's broken record sticker slapped to the front. "Now, I have never done anything like this, but Strider says they may help you."  
  
Gamzee of course was skeptical, he never liked Dave nor was he too fond of Dirk in some accounts, crossing his arms over his chest with a soft frown, almost a pout. "How do I know these are all up in motherfuckin okay to eat?"  
  
"Because I'm going to eat one with you of course. If we don't like it, we don't have to do any more. I just want to help you, these could make the voices go away." Gamzee still eyed up the bag, pouting with a soft grumble, as if to sweeten the pot, Jake reached into his side table to hold up a bottle of grape faygo. "I also have this, and cookies downstairs cooling. And we can watch Avatar." He saw the troll's eyes flick to the bottle and with a little grin, Jake new he had him hooked.   
  


"Fine. Pass me a fuckin worm." He holds his paint stained hand out with a sigh, still feeling uneasy. Jake unzips the bag and fishes out a red and purple worm, setting it in Gamzee's hand, settling on a yellow and green one for himself. "Now do I just swallow the shit or chew?"

"You chew it like a normal candy Gamzee. Dave said the aftertaste can be a bit ghastly which is part of the reason I got us some beverages." Jake was quick to snap the bag closed and toss the worm in his own mouth and chew, then swallow with a slight cringe at the taste. "I can say for a fact now, the after taste isn't very pleasant." He unscrews the cap of the soda taking a few sips with a sigh, he remembers a time when he wasn't too fond of pop, but he had grown to like this brand, not only because of the fact it was Gamzee's favorite. Gamzee poked and prodded at the worm a few seconds longer before offering a shrug and eating it with a cringe after he swallowed, taking the bottle from Jake. His face twisting in discomfort made him laugh a little before he moved to screw the lid back on the bottle, then rest his head in Gamzee's lap.

"Now what? I don't feel anything." Gamzee huffed almost impatiently, making Jake snort once again with a shrug.

"It may take a small amount of time before it truly kicks in. " He answers with a soft sigh, Gamzee offering another shrug and lacing his long fingers into Jake's hair playing with the dark brown locks. "I could start the movie while we wait. Dave says we might juts feel a calm for a while, and if we want to get rowdy with it to take another after an hour or so." Gamzee nods at the mention of a movie, leaning his back against the heart shaped headboard, passing Jake the remote from behind him and tracing his long grey fingers down Jake's soft caramel colored cheek absentmindedly while the movie started.

____

An hour passed and they slowly started to feel it, just a light calm passing over them, a rather pleasant feeling. Like a warm blanket was being tugged over the pair of them and every touch was magnified, Jake seemed very aware of how relaxing and soothing it was to have Gamzee braiding little patches of his hair, spaced out on the screen and not paying attention to his hands. A soft giggle left the troll above him, causing Jake to crane his neck up to look up at him, seeing those deep irises looking down at him. "What is it? This scene isn't rather funny, he's just bonded with his sky rider-" He was hushed by another soft laugh as Gamzee, traced his fingers over Jake's cheeks once again with a large smile. 

"You're beautiful, you know that Jake bro? With your pretty ass big green eyes and those goofy lookin glasses. All kinds of pretty man." 

Jake laughed as well, moving to sit up on his knees in front of Gamzee, movie forgotten. "Hardly, you on the other hand my friend, are very beautiful. You take such pride in your make up and its really something to marvel." 

Gamzee reached out, lazily hooking his arms around Jake's waist and tugging him in his lap to hold him close. "But bro... I though we liked DC movies? You all up an explained how the man bat motherfucker was better. And like.. that fast dude. What was his fuckin name? Bolt? Yeah, with the cat and the fuckin squeak beast. Loved his white fur man, looked hella fucking soft."

Jake couldn't help the loud laugh that left him, hands trailing up to cup the troll's painted cheeks and nuzzle their noses together. "Gamzee those are several different films.. I meant the word marvel as in, something nice to look at. Because you are, something very nice to look at."

Gamzee let out a soft honk as he nuzzled his nose back against Jake's ignoring the makeup now smearing onto Jake's perky nose. "Am not.. got these scars.. like that Joker dude.. cept mine have a more fucked up story..." His voice trailed off and he looked downcast before Jake was quick to nuzzle his nose again, bringing his mind to a better time. He drew his eyes back up to meet Jake's a sweet grin over his face once more. "You're a fuckin miracle brother.. ain't no what I did to get you all up and liking me but I thank the messiahs every fuckin day for it."  
  
Jake smiled back at Gamzee's words, and before he could really tell what he was doing, he pressed a soft kiss to the troll's painted lips, a very quick peck but it was easy to tell he had done it by the paint now on his lips. "And I thank my lucky stars you tolerate me and my mess of a life every day you smile at me."

Soft violet raises to Gamzee's cheeks at Jake's soft kiss as well as his words, he starts to open his mouth as if to respond, maybe say something about how Jake isn't a mess, or something equally sweet, but he quickly snaps it shut, along with his eyes, and presses another kiss to the human's mouth, a bit firmer this time. Jake is quick to close his own eyes as well as to kiss back, his hands cupping Gamzee's cheeks a few moments longer before they find their way up into his rats nest of hair, gripping the back of the troll's head as he desperately presses soft pecks to Gamzee's mouth, which were eagerly accepted and returned. Gamzee slid his own hands down to hold Jake's hips, fingers kneading the soft fabric of Jake's pajama bottoms with a low groan. Before things can get too heated however, Jake pulls away panting and blushing dark red. "I ah.. I'm sorry." The human whispers out which is met by a shake of the highblood's head. 

"Nothin to be apologizin for bro. I kissed you back. I liked it. I like you." He nuzzles his nose against Jake's once again, then lets out a long yawn into the other's face. "This wormy dude gettin me all sleepy.." he mumbles, moving a hand up to rub at his eye. 

Jake smiles softly, before peeling out of Gamzee's hold and laying on his side, tugging the troll against his chest. "I like you too Gam... Let's take a nap shall we? We can always watch the movie again later." Gamzee is quick to nod and settle right against the small human, his cheek pushing against Jake's shirt and his arms wrapping around the human tightly. Jake carefully settles his chin in between Gamzee's horns with a soft sigh, he opens his now grey and white covered mouth as if to say something, but quietly laughs as he hears a snore underneath his chin, reaching up to pull his glasses off and set them on the bed side table, then wrap his arms around the troll tightly once more, drifting off to the sounds of the end credits to his film.


	2. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee wants to take their relationship to the next, very personal level.

Ever since their stoned desperate smooching session, Gamzee had been staying over a lot more. Why would he go home to his own cold depressing hive to be alone when he could stay here? Wake up each and every morning to feel and see Jake, most days he did stay at his hive he'd just wait until Jake texted him good morning then head over! This cut out the middle man and was much more fun. Speaking of their kisses from the other day, they had been eating those wormy guys a lot lately, they really helped settle his think pan in a way that didn't make him see bright colors or make everything feel overstimulating like the slime did. It was just a really chill, cool high, one that made things like making out all the more enjoyable, then again, just having that cute, warm, human in his lap was a real enjoyable treat. The way he could make him flush that sweet dark pink and smear his lips with dark grey makeup made his blood pusher flutter and a wicked smile come across his face. He wanted to thank Jake for all his help, the candy was working, the Soper bed was working, the snuggles were good as hell, and what was he doing in return aside from listening and offering the softest sloppy make outs? He wanted to do... _**something!**_ He just wasn't the real romantic type. The thought hit him like a thousand bricks eventually though, while he was getting ready to clean his face off then reapply his wicked face makeup when it dawned on him, a wide smile spreading across his face as he gathered up everything he could need for this surprise. 

Jake was more than over the moon when Gamzee started to ask if he could stay over more often, it was nice to have someone else around to talk to and just goof around with! There wasn't much to really do now that the game was over, he could just lounge around for the day, watch films, dust off his old skulls, discover new hobbies! It was a definite plus now that he and Gamzee seemed to not be afraid to be affectionate, often sharing tender kisses or just holding hands, not in public just yet, since neither of them enjoyed leaving the house anyway. Why go out in the sunshine to be asked intrusive questions on whether or not the pair have put a name to this yet, be it moirails or matesprits, or even the bland term of boyfriends? It was much nicer to stay inside and shoot shit, playing story games and testing the waters of this relationship in private and just.. talking. It was pure bliss to him, nothing could get better and so it seemed, nothing could get worse. He had just received a message that Gamzee had a surprise for him and he'd be over as soon as "a mother fucker can find his fuckin sponge!" which greatly confused the poor human, maybe Gamzee was planning on helping him with some type of chores? He had been slacking on dishes and the lot as of late, too preoccupied with thinking of a way to get Gamzee's hair cleaner without a shower. 

Before Jake could even respond or question what Gamzee meant by that there was a knock at his door. Strange, he could've swore he gave the high blood a key! Then again he might have lost it, shrugging Jake made his way to the door to find Gamzee there holding a big backpack and a wide grin on his face, before he could even say hello, Gamzee entered the house and closed the door. "Bro you're gonna love this. I'm all up and giddy with glee! Its gonna be so motherfuckin fun!" Seeing him this enthusiastic made Jake laugh and grin back up at him, allowing Gamzee to take his hand. 

"Well! I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fun! What did you have in mind? Something with a sponge you were saying? I didn't really have a moment to reply before you were here!" Gamzee shook his head, lacing his fingers through Jake's and tugging him upstairs without much else being said between them, aside from Jake's soft yelp at being tugged. Soon they pair were in Jake's room, Gamzee sitting him down with the human's back to the headboard so he sat up straight, tossing his bag on the bed as well before crawling up and kneeling Over Jake's lap, holding both of his hands in a tight laced finger clasp. Gamzee nuzzled their noses together with a soft mumble of "honk" before pulling back to wipe the paint off of Jake's nose, which was a little strange, as the highblood usually enjoyed seeing the grey paint on him. 

Soon though, Gamzee breaks their hold, fingers eagerly trailing to tug Jake's glasses off, which he lets him take although he cocks his head to the side a bit perplexed. "Gam what- WOAH THERE." Before he could finish asking what the troll was doing Gamzee was tugging off his oversized black shirt and tossing it to the side, Jake sheepishly moving to cover his nipples with one arm and grab Gamzee's hand with the other. "G-gamzee wait. I don't think I'm quite ready to go this far just yet."

"Huh? I just don't wanna get your shirt dirty bro.. the mother fuckin white paint gets everywhere and it could all up and stain your shirt."   
  
"Paint? You mean your makeup?"

"yeah! I wanna give you a motherfuckin Juggalo paint job bro!"

"so... you don't want to have sex? just paint?"

Gamzee pauses, head tilting to the side. "I didn't really up and think about it nah. I just all up and wanted to make you pretty"

A laugh erupts from Jake as he drops Gamzee's hand as well as the arm covering his chest. "Well then consider me on board! I just ah.. Have not experienced that level of connection with a person before. Much less with a troll, so I would be rather frazzled and uncertain if I would make you uncomfortable. Which is something I would never want to do." While he jabbers on Gamzee is off in his own world, digging through his bag with his multiple tubs and tubes of pant but no brushes or sponges to be seen. "How are you going to put it on? Did you find your sponge?"

Gamzee shook his head, unscrewing the white tub of makeup and digging two fingers into it. "I got hands for a reason man. And sides' we don't gotta get to pailin just yet if you don't wanna yet. Now close your mouth this stuff tastes _bad._ " He held up two fingers now coated in white paint and slathered it down Jake's cheek. Jake wanted to question how Gamzee knew what the paint tasted like but never the less closed his mouth, as well as his eyes while Gamzee made a slow work of covering him with a nice white base. Gam soon cleaned off his hand then dug through to to find a soft grey when a little sigh left the troll. "Ya know... I used to do this with Tav. I miss him a lot with his big eyes, the sprite him just ain't the same." A frown came over Jake's lips but he stayed quiet, sliding a hand to press it over Gamzee's heart, a silent gesture that he did often to show the other male he was there and listening. Gamzee was quiet for a bit longer before blowing gently on Jake's face to make sure it was dry enough for a the next color, slowly outlining the human's mouth as he began to speak again. "He was so motherfuckin cute bro.. had this smile man. Musta been made by the fuckin messiahs themselves." Jake's hand tightened a bit on Gamzee's shirt as the troll's voice falters a bit, Gamzee then shaking his head. "He didn't deserve to die. But he's probably off in neverland with pupa pan now where he belongs. Okay, keep them pretty green eyes closed for this next part, it might feel a little weird." Jake nods ever so slightly, smiling a little as Gamzee dips his fingers in the jar again, outlining the other male's eyes before slowly filling it in. 

Unlike Gamzee's usual rounded diamonds, he painted Jake's eyes to point into little hearts, giving him a soft, somewhat feminine look. He drew the tail end of the hearts to rest on Jake's cheek bones, small circles being placed under them, he drew back for a minute tilting his head to the side to make sure he got everywhere before slowly running his fingers over Jake's lips again. It could easily be perceived as flirty, or as a means to fill in more paint, most likely the latter with Gamzee. He touched up the other male's nose before pulling away fully with a smirk. "There you go bro! Aw shit you lookin all kinds of cute! Like a little fuckin miracle!" He slips Jake's glasses back on and holds up a small cracked hand mirror.

Emerald green eyes open and he gasps a little at the face he sees, smiling before laughing a little. "Goodness I look different! I like it though! How do you do this every day?" Gamzee just shrugs before moving to properly settle in Jake's lap, the human wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his chin between those horns as usual. "We should take some pictures. I love how you did little hearts. It makes me feel special." At the mention of photos Gamzee's eyes lit up, dropping the mirror he was holding and digging about his pockets for his phone, pulling up the dark purple case with a small green sticker on it. Jake tilted his head to the side. "Hold on now, is that where my skull sticker went? You scamp."

Gamzee grinned as he nuzzled against Jake sweetly, before holding up his phone with both of them in frame. "Say faygo!" He peeped before pressing the button. 

"Faygo!"


End file.
